ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Allyrion
House Allyrion of Godsgrace is a major Dornish noble house. Godsgrace sits near the confluence of the Scourge and the Vaith into the Greenblood. House Allyrion would be described as 'Sand Dornish'. History House Allyrion were originally Andals who had come over with the Andal Invasion. They settled at the joining of the Vaith and the Scourge, that created the Greenblood. The first Lord Allyrion was so amazed he had found somewhere so beautiful in the desert, he dedicated it to the Seven naming his seat 'Gosgrace'. When Nymeria landed, and allied with Mors Martell, Lord Allyrion was a thinker, not a fighter. He challenged Mors Martell to a board game to decide whether he would bend the knee or not. Lord Allyrion won, but had been so impressed by Prince Mors that he decided to swear allegiance anyway. During the Wars of Conquest, when Rhaenys Targaryen flew over Dorne, she stopped at Godsgrace as well as Vaith. At Godsgrace, the only living soul within the castle was a young woman playing a harp. When Rhaenys demanded to know where the Lord of Godsgrace was, the woman just laughed, and invited her in for a drink, as it was her duty as a servant to assist weary travellers. Rhaenys left angrily, not realising it had actually been Lady Allyrion had been in front of her the entire time. Lady Allyrion's Defiance was not forgotten during the First Dornish War. While Rhaenys never got to enact her vengeance herself, Godsgrace was one of the first castles to be struck during the Dragon's Wroth. All Allyrion's were slain, apart from the youngest son, who instead received terrible burns covering the left side of his body. He would accompany Deria Martell to King's Landing, and his insults to Aegon, Orys, and Visenya almost succeeded in re-sparking the war. During the Conquest of Dorne, Lord Allyrion was one of the commanders of the Dornish army, having honed his command skills fighting Daemon Targaryen's forces in the Stepstones. He led the failed defence of Planky Town against the Oakenfist, and was almost drowned when it was broken. He survived however, and avenged that defeat by slaying Rickon Stark in personal combat. Some whispered that he took part in the murder of King Daeron. Thirty years later, he would be the head of the faction that scorned Prince Maron for joining King Daeron II. Lady Delonne Allyrion served as Mistress of Whispers for King Aegon V, King Jaehaerys II, and King Aerys II. During the War of the Five Kings, House Allyrion were Arianne Martell's major supporter and ally, with Lord Ryon Allyrion's bastard son, Daemon Sand, marrying the Princess. House Allyrion have continued to be loyal and fervent Martell supporters. Recent Events As of 370 AC, Lord Salarin Allyrion serves as a primary advisor to the Regent of Sunspear, Prince Mors Martell. His daughter Delonne serves as Princess Allyria Martell's handmaiden. Members of House Allyrion Current Members *'Lord Salarin Allyrion, Born 323 AC, Lord of Godsgrace' **Lady Elia Allyrion née Tolland, Born 331 AC, Lady of Godsgrace ***Ser Ryon Allyrion, Born 347 AC, Heir to Godsgrace ***Delonne Allyrion, Born 350 AC Past Members *Lady Delonne Allyrion, Born 234 AC, Died 305 AC *Ser Ryon Allyrion, Born 248 AC, Died 304 AC. Lady Delonne's son and heir. *Daemon Martell, Born 275, 'The Bastard of Godsgrace'. Ryon Allyrion's bastard son, and Princess Arianne Martell's husband *Lord Oberyn Allyrion, Born 285 AC. Ser Ryon Allyrion's son, inherited the Lordship from Lady Delonne. Father of Lord Salarin. Category:House Allyrion Category:Dorne